Unfinished Fun
by DaisukiFox
Summary: These are some ideas I didn't finish and what I was going to post but have never gotten around to it. Hope you enjoy! Some RanmaXRyoga. Sorry if some of you are disappointed in me!


_These are unfinished ideas I had and decided to post them here, might as well give the few readers I have something to check out. But wait there's more! __**Check the bottom! Also there's a fraction of an anticipated story at the bottom! Unfinished... but it's something! Also read the bottom notes.**_

_Cascade of tears_

The Nerima district usually filled with it's average level of hustle and bustle was being rained down on like so many crying angels. The and sounds of raindrops as they'd make contact would echo throughout the entire area, it's meaning defined in many ways and even seen as in omen in some people's eyes. A gloomy feeling hung all over, especially if anyone were watching from underneath an umbrella.

Ryoga Hibiki looked up to the sky from underneath his sanctuary. Though he was safe from his cursed form he was still plagued with it's existence, which served as a metaphor for his life and it's continuous cycle of never ending torture. To live in such an undignified... well... one could only ignore it for so long before falling under it's immense power and breaking down. His breathing continued as normal, until, it got caught in his throat and he took a deep breath, his eyes watering.

"D-dammit..." Ryoga groaned, wiping his tears with his forearm. _'I can't even hide these damn tears...' _Ryoga thought, now that was added to the list of life's unfair justices that became attached to Ryoga's existence. If anyone were to come by they'd instantly notice the timid expression on his face and red eyes puffy eyes; it's a sad world where even the rain couldn't hide one's sorrowful feelings.

Ranma CrackFic(Supposed to be comdey oneshot)

Ranma Saotome is seen walking along a fence line, why he would choose to do so is beyond anyone but one could guess that it's because he's a show off and likes everyone to know that he is a balanced martial artist, regardless of the fact that everyone in the area was already quite aware of his abilities; besides the random people that seem to pop up from time to time.

There was a scowl on his face as he reflected on the events of the day, feeling a need to bash something but not really having anything nearby to bash instead opted on ranting about it. "Damn it... I wish I had something to do besides worry about these crazy jackasses..." Ranma said, placing his hands behind his head. "Whenever I ain't lookin' they pop up and find some way to make everyday more complicated than the next, maybe I oughta' file for a restraining order." Ranma commented.

The wind gently picked up and that for some reason caught Ranma's attention, feeling very mystical looked over his shoulder in a dramatic fashion, only to find there was nothing behind him. "Huh... could've sworn there was sumthin' behind me." Ranma then shrugged and went back to whatever he was doing.

"Ni hao! Ranma!" Shampoo exclaimed, now standing on the same fence as Ranma.

"Gah!" Ranma exclaimed, leaning back and pulling his leg back along with making the symbols to ward off evil.

"I is having the poor grammar, yes?" Shampoo asked, clasping her hands together and perking her bottom up while leaning forward ever so slightly. "Like writer's grammar?"

Ranma eyed her for a moment before glaring intensively. "Leave me alone you sad excuse for a Chinese woman! Why is your hair even purple, huh?" Ranma demanded, stomping his foot down on the fence railing and holding a fist out in front of him. "Chinese woman's hair varies from brown to black, you make no sense!" Ranma exclaimed.

Shampoo tilted her head; much like a cat. "Shampoo no is sure... Shampoo think it because creator want to be edgy but only making Asian races wish they have more hair colors, which makes many! Many plot holes! But plot holes no one care about because they like strange hair!" she smiled as if there were no issues with that claim. "Is like Akane's blue hair!"

Ranma was going to respond to Shampoo lengthy explanation but before he could do so he was interrupted but Akane's fist which sent Shampoo flying at unrealistic rate and distance. "Oh, speak of the bit—I mean devil..." Ranma commented.

Akane then landed on the fence, gritting her teeth with an intense anger that anyone only Akane on her period could have.

**The Angel with No Memory ch2(Unfinished)**

To travel the vast forests of China with a blind sense of direction was often viewed as a suicidal act, but to Ryoga Hibiki this was nothing but a stroll; that was until hunger set in. Those were his most vulnerable times and he hoped that they didn't come across anything too dangerous on their trip to Yaocaicun. Though he felt like their was butterflies in his stomach, it still felt as though he had an uneasy feeling around her, but not in the sense of a male being attracted to a female but the reason for this unease had remained unsolved.

Ranma, with her hands in her pockets, couldn't help butt to glue her eyes to the ground, still very much perplexed with her current predicament. Not to mention the convenience of it all! She was a girl with martial arts skills, lost in a forest in China, traveling with a boy who was obviously on some sort of quest and no doubt trying to help Ranma because she appeared to be in the damsel in distress position. Even though she didn't want to play that role, she still liked the company, she was human and needed interaction of some sort, any kind in fact, but did it have to really be with a boy she barely knew? If only to add to this strange dilemma he seemed interested in her, in the sense that a boy with a crush would have on some school girl. That lead to some very important and uneasy questions... did she have a boyfriend before all this? Did she use... feminine products on herself? Had she ever been with a man? Had she been a lesbian in her old life? She was rather tom-boyish.

She stopped dead in her tracks when the feeling of being with anyone made her queasy, coupled with the fact that might have used all those 'feminine' hygiene products. "Eh..." she groaned, placing her hand over her stomach and narrowing her eyes in a very flat line sort of way.

Ryoga stopped to look over his shoulder as his hands were behind his head, looking confused. "What's wrong, Ranko?" he asked, tilting his head to the side, blinking.

Once she met eyes with him she found herself feeling flushed, not sure if she found his posture cute or normal. There was so much confusion about herself, since she still questioned her gender and why she seemed so bothered by a few common things about females. Force was needed to obtain her composure and she even forced her thoughts, instantly going back to thinking she was some strange girl with a tom boy perspective of life. "N-No! J-Just wonderin' bout' you is all!" she said, hoping to make the conversation about him, maybe to take her mind off her own issues.

Ryoga paused before reluctantly deciding to answer, it wasn't every day that someone would find him interesting. That was due to the fact that he was never around anyone long even to develop a relationship in which to have discussions, such as this. "T-There's nothing special about me, I'm just here to settle a score with someone..."

That caught Ranma by surprise, to think this gentle looking boy actually had some sort of vendetta to get to. Ranma instantly dismissed the idea of his story involving her, since chances are this was a guy and guys had a right to settle disputes involving martial artists testing their ability or simply getting them back for wronging them. Why didn't she feel the same for women martial artists? How could she have a sexist view about herself? In fact, why had that just come to her? She knew she wasn't weak! She was strong and didn't need to be babied by boys!

Ryoga noticed the look of turmoil in her face and mistook it for concern about him getting into a fight, "I don't think I can let him away from me anymore, he's going to pay for running out on me," Ryoga stated, narrowing his eyes as the image of Ranma Saotome flashed in his mind.

Ranma was zapped out of her thought induced trance, her interest being peaked with Ryoga's proclamation of war towards this other boy. "Man, why'd he do to get you to say somethin' like that?" Ranma asked, moving over to stand next to him.

"That bastard... he challenged me everyday when it came to getting bread at our school together, making me look like a fool and when I finally feel that I can get my revenge and then I challenge him to a man-to-man fight and he runs away before we even get the chance to see who's the stronger opponent!" Ryoga shouted, baring his fangs as he held his hands to his sides, fiercely clenched as burning determination seethed through his veins.

Ranma or rather Ranko in this case noticed his aura coming from his body and was able to tell what that signified, not to mention his obvious appearance; gave away his true intent. "W-wait? Over some bread? You're going around chasing this guy into a whole another country to try and get him for making you look stupid in front of some other guys and then running out on a duel?" Ranma asked, confused as to why he was so annoyed at the bread subject? And how did bread lead to a one-on-one fight?

Ryoga paused for a moment if he told Ranko that he arrived four days late to their duel, would she stick to traveling on her own? The thought made him nervous, he had to think of some sort of lie. That or avoid the subject and make Ranko believe that Ranma Saotome had indeed ran out out away from their battle; which he actually did believe to an extent. "He didn't come and then ran off to China, I think I have a reason to be mad..." Ryoga replied, easing his tense expression and saving face with Ranko and her opinion of him. There was no chance of him ruining his travels with Ranko, he just hoped that the fates would conspire in his favor and allow him the chance to become friends with Ranko. Though he had considered gaining her attention in a more romantic sense he had to admit that he barely any confidence with women.

"Look... maybe he had something ta' do and couldn't make it," Ranma stated, hoping to defend the boy from driving himself into a very bad path. The one weird question that arose from her chest was, why did she feel a little offended by him insulting this one person who she had never even met.

"Fine... I'm still going to have my rematch with you, Ranma Saotome... you just wait..." Ryoga stated, looking up in the direction of the sky. It seemed as though he was looking towards the sky, trying to get his message of revenge to him spiritually.

Ranma found herself towards the sky as well, sighing and shaking her head. "Well... thanks for helping me, even though you got such a big grudge against this Ranma guy," Ranma stated.

Ryoga turned to Ranko and nodded his head, "We should keep going, we got plenty of hours left in the day to travel... let's not waste them," Ryoga suggested and found himself blushing for maintaining a pretty cool look to his face, glad that he was able to actually stay composed in front of a woman.

**Nodoka**

With an absent stare in her eyes the mother of the Saotome prodigy washed dishes in the kitchen sink. Various thoughts came rushing into her head but all lead her back to what she had made her catch-phrase. Though was that the most important thing anymore? Was it okay for Ryoga to harbor feelings for someone who was the same sex? Why Ranma exactly? Was it something along the lines of master and pet? No. The answer couldn't be that simple, why else leave? Ryoga cared deeply for Ranma and she couldn't allow Ranma to fall down such a path, Ranma's future involved him fathering children and continuing the family name...

Nodoka placed her hand to her forehead, not minding that some suds made themselves at home on her forehead. "What is a mother to do?" she groaned, suddenly becoming timid as she wanted to cry for the lose of their dear Ryoga. "M-my poor Ryoga..." she cried, her lower lip trembling, her eyes shutting tightly.

She wanted to be stronger, she wanted to calm down and forget that everything with Ryoga had even happened, but try as she might her efforts were in vein. All those seconds, all those days and feelings of motherhood came back to her, there was no power strong enough to make her forget their Ryoga.

The mother lowered her head and weeped quietly as to not bother Ranma and Genma's training. The worst part was that she had no idea what to think or what she'd do if Ryoga continued to show such deep feeling for her Ranma.

**Ryoga**

The fang toothed boy stood before the elders, showing the depths of his determination as he eyed them down, quickly he shot his arms out to his sides and narrowed his eyes. "I can handle anything you've got..."

Happosai stood before him, his hands to his back before he reached out hand out and snapped his fingers, causing Chingensai to disappear and reappear with weighted training gear, that look exactly like rocks tied together with strong looking straps. The two grand master's made brief eye contact before vanishing and reappearing behind Ryoga, but nothing remained in their hands.

Ryoga's eyes couldn't trace Happosai's and Chingensai's movements but that did little to distract him from the heavy feeling that surrounded his entire body. On his chest and back their were oval rocks, the same went for every other piece scattered around specific spots over his body. "What the..." he groaned, tightening the various muscles around his body to keep himself standing.

Happosai smiled and turned around, chuckling. "That my boy is the first stepping stone onto your line of success! You gotta' wear these at all times! Before we make sure you're able to toughen your skin we gotta' make sure you'll be quick enough to strike the rocks!" he explained.

Chingensai nodded his head, "That's right my boy, not only will this make you faster it'll allow you to jump greater distances, the ground that'll rival true martial artists!"

Ryoga only absorbed half of the information that was given to him, being that his mind was on not letting the rocks around him crush his whole body. "I-I got it... so what d-do I do now?" he asked, through gritted teeth.

"Your first task is to fetch us two piles of water from the stream near by!" Chingensai added, reaching to his side and getting a long pole, seemingly from no where.

Matsu who happened to be working close by over heard what was being said and wiped his brow, "You two are aware that the nearest stream is almost two miles away, right?"

Ryoga's eyes widened and he lost control of the weight straped onto him. "W-what!?" he shouted, squinting his eyes as the stones tried to crush the poor fang toothed boy. Matsu tried to help but was stopped by Chingensai's hand, telling him to keep his distance. It worked as Ryoga pushed himself further to raise yet again, sweat dripping from his brow. "Rah!" he shouted, once again on his own two feet.

"Why ta' go boy! Now all you gotta' do is reach that river and carry these two buckets!" Happosai added, jumping up and placing the pole on Ryoga's back, the weight was minor but more weight wasn't really the thing that would help Ryoga.

Chingensai watched Ryoga's display of determination and smiled slightly, there was certainly something about the youth these days. "I see a lotta' potential in this one, Happy."

"I won't quit... I've come to far..." Ryoga muttered, taking his first few steps out in the direction of the stream.

**Narrator: Hey! Do you like DaisukiFox?**

**Random nameless fan: Actually I prefer Zep-**

Narrator: Good! Because he's decided to make something unfathomably awesome! He's making an original story in !

Random Nameless Fan: Why do I give a ****!? DaisukiFox never updates anymore! 

**Narrator: I'm glad you think he's so amazing, nameless extra! DaisukiFox has tiredlessly lazed around and played video games to bring an amazing concept! Introducing...**

_**BLACK SUN:Tales of Incarnation**_

_**-shows furry characters-**_

**Nameless Fan(Girl): Wait... ****Ing furries! ****!**

**Narrator: Yes! Frick'in furries! But the story is a deep and complicated one that takes a darker and more strange approach at life, but also takes a shot at humor and many more things!**

**Nameless fan: I don't wanna' read a furry story!**

**Narrator: Then **** you my friend! But for those who do! Add him at fictionpress so he can possibly get some followers before he posts the first chapter! Just search for him in the author listings! Also expect finished chapters sometime soon for some of these stories!**

**Nameless Fan(Girl): That's bull****! He won't update, just like he always does! Die DaisukiFox! You whiney litt-*censored***


End file.
